Lost Memories
by Saiyonym
Summary: Vegeta verliert sein Gedächtnis und ändert sich radikal...
1. Teil 1

Lost Memories  
  
Es war jetzt genau eine Woche her, seit es passiert war. Vegeta war immer noch bewusstlos. Keiner wusste genau was genau geschehen war, aber irgendwas musste Vegeta am Kopf getroffen haben. Gohan hatte ihn zufällig unterwegs gesehen und zur Capsule Corp gebracht. Er musste dort schon einige Stunden gelegen haben. Draußen war es kalt und so konnte er froh sein, dass er noch am Leben war. Aber er war seit dem nicht mehr zu sich gekommen. Die Ärzte vermuteten einen Schock, der aber nach 1 bis 2 Wochen vorüber sein würde.  
Bulma saß mit Chibi-Trunks am Fenster in seinem Zimmer und starrte nach draußen. Vor einigen Stunden hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Es war Mitte Februar, also Winter. Draußen war es wirklich nicht besonders warm. Sie seufzte und setzte Trunks auf einen Sessel in die Ecke des Zimmers. Dann ging sie zu Vegeta ans Bett. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber irgendwie machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Wann und ob er wieder zu sich kommen würde?   
Sie stand auf und nahm Trunks mit. Er wurde zum Mittagsschlaf verbannt und sie kochte sich einen Tee. Dann ging sie wieder in sein Zimmer und lauschte der Stille. Es war Wochenende und vollkommen still in diesem Teil des Hauses.   
Bulma stellte ihren Tee auf einem Tisch ab und lies ihn abkühlen. Dann setzte sich zu Vegeta ans Bett. Eine Weile lang beobachtete sie ihn und fragte sich was in seinem Kopf grade vorging. Anschließend fuhr sie mit einer Hand über seine Stirn. -Kalt- Sie fühlte seinen Oberkörper, dieser war aber ebenfalls kalt.  
Schnell ging sie davon und holte eine Wärmflasche. Sie fragte sich wirklich warum sie sich um ihn kümmerte, aber wer sollte es sonst tun. Er hatte niemanden und irgendwie waren sie, er und Trunks ja doch eine Familie. Etwas seltsam aber trotzdem.   
Nachdem sie eine zweite Decke über ihn gelegt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder hin. Jetzt war der Tee nicht mehr so kochend heiß, dass man ihn trinken konnte.  
"Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?" fragte sie ihn, obgleich sie wusste, das er nicht bei Bewusstsein war.  
Eine Viertelstunde später stellte sie die Tasse weg und blieb stumm sitzen und starrte in sein Gesicht. Da geschah es. Sie sah, wie seine Augen zuckten. Langsam öffnete er sie Augen und starrte geradeaus. Bulma stand auf und beugte sich über ihn. Er sah sie befremdend an, als ob sie sich das erste mal begegnen würden.  
"Vegeta..." murmelte sie, aber er verstand nichts. Er wollte etwas sagen, merkte aber das er keine Stimme hatte. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte fragte er:  
"Wer...wer bist du?"  
"Ich? Ich bin Bulma. Aber...wieso?"  
Er richtete sich auf und blickte sich um.  
"Und...und wo bin ich hier?!"  
Hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren?, fragte sie sich. Hoffentlich nicht.  
"Zu Hause! In deinem Zimmer."  
Vegeta schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, wie der Schnee auf den weißen Dächern lag.  
"Zu Hause? Ich erinner mich an nichts. Kannst du mir sagen, wer ich bin?"  
"Das weißt du auch nicht?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie wirkte er ganz anders als sonst. Da war nicht dieser kalte, arrogante Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Er war fast, wie eine ganz andere Person.  
"Du bist Vegeta. Ein Saiyajin-Prinz!"  
"Saiyajin-Prinz?! Was ist das?"  
Bulma setzte sich wieder und fing an.  
"Eine lange Geschichte... also erstens bist du kein Mensch von diesem Planeten. Du bist ein Saiyajin. Also von einem anderen Planeten. Nur der ist explodiert. Aber frag mich nicht, ich weiß auch nicht mehr, als du mir erzählt hast."  
"Saiyajin...? Nicht von diesem Planeten? Ich weiß absolut nichts!"  
"Moment, vielleicht kann dir Son-Goku weiterhelfen. Er ist auch ein Saiyajin."  
"Wer? Son-Goku?"  
Bulma machte einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Vegeta.  
"Nein, nein...es ist nur seltsam, dass du diesen Namen sagst. Sonst hast du ihn immer nu Kakarott genannt. Erinnerst du dich?"  
  
Vegeta dachte eine Weile nach. Irgendwoher kannte er diesen Namen.   
"Ich glaube, den habe ich schon mal gehört. Und dieser...Kakarott ist auch von meinem Planeten...wie hieß der noch gleich?"  
"Der hieß Vegeta. Genauso wie du. Und du warst ein Prinz auf diesem Planeten."  
"Echt? Aber...ich weiß nicht...erzähl mir mehr!"  
"Was?"  
  
Auf einmal fing Trunks an zu schreien. Es war bis in Vegeta's Zimmer zu hören.  
"Warte mal kurz. Das Baby schreit. Ich komme gleich wieder. Da im Schrank findest du was zum Anziehen!"  
Damit ging sie aus dem Raum.  
Vegeta stand auf und stellte sich vor einen Spiegel.  
"Mann! Ich muss ja mächtig stark sein!", bemerkte er als er seinen athletischen Körper sah. Komischerweise fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht so. Eher schwach. Aber das lag daran weil er so lange geschlafen hatte. Er öffnete den Schrank und sah einen blauen Anzug. An der Schranktür waren mehrere weiße Handschuhe und unten standen Stiefelpaare, ebenfalls weiß. Links oben lagen auf einer Ablage mehrere Kampfwesten, die sich, wie er feststellte, leicht wie Gummi dehnten, wenn man sie auseinander zog.  
So ausgerüstet stellte er sich ans Fenster und sah nach draußen. Es hatte nicht aufgehört zu schneien.   
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und Bulma kam mit Trunks zurück.  
"Sorry, aber er kann nicht mal 2 Stunden durchschlafen."   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Sessel in der Ecke.  
"Ähh...wo waren wir?"  
"Kannst du mir mal sagen, wer das da ist?"  
"Das weißt du auch nicht?", fragte sie und Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nun ja...er heißt Trunks und ist...unser Sohn."  
"...unser....Sohn?", flüsterte Vegeta überrascht, "...wir haben...einen Sohn?...?!"  
"Um es kurz zu sagen: Ja!" meinte Bulma und grinste, als sie Vegeta's Gesicht sah.   
Letztes mal war er nicht so überrascht. Damals war es ihm egal.  
"Wie alt ist ... Trunks?"  
"Knapp 4 Monate. Warum?"  
"Oh...nur so! Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal den Rest!"  
  
So erzählte Bulma ihm alles, was in letzter Zeit, seit er damals zur Erde gekommen war, passiert ist.  
  
Zwei Stunden später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und Vegeta versuchte sich an eine Einzelheit zu erinnern.  
"Mann! Ich muss ja echt nicht besonders nett zu euch gewesen sein!"  
"Eher das Gegenteil! Hast dich immer die ganze Zeit von allen abgeschottet und wolltest nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Eigentlich hast du die ganze Zeit in deinem Gravitationsraum gesteckt."  
"Ah ja. Zeigst du ihn mir ?"  
Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Vegeta trottete hinterher und sah sich alles genau an. Dann standen sie vor einer Tür, mit einem Display an der Wand.  
"Kannst du ihn mal kurz halten?" fragte sie und drückte Vegeta, das schlafende Baby in die Arme.  
"Muss das sein? Ich bin nicht besonders geübt im Umgang mit Kindern!"  
Bulma tippte einige Daten in das Display ein und lachte:  
"Müsstest du aber bald mal. Immerhin ist das DEIN Kind!"  
"Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, aber wenn du's sagst! Okay."  
"So, hier!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. Vegeta trat mit Trunks ein und sah einen runden Raum mit einer Säule in der Mitte. Alles war einst verfliest, aber die meisten Fliesen hingen in Bruchstücken an der Wand und der Putz bröckelte vereinzelt ab. Ebenfalls war hier und dort der eine oder andere Blutspritzer, denn es wurde ja fast nie saubergemacht.  
"Ist das...Blut?" fragte er.  
"Ja! Kommt davon wenn du immer halbtot hier rauskommst!"  
"Und wieso mach ich mich halbtot!?"  
"Frag das dich selber. Ich hab Saiyajins noch nie verstanden. Dich am wenigsten!"  
"Und...ich bin wirklich so stark?"  
"Du bist der stärkste!" Bulma wollte nicht sagen, dass Goku stärker war, denn dann konnte vielleicht Misstrauen zwischen ihnen auftauchen.  
"Muss ich mal ausprobieren. Stell mal die Schwerkraft hoch!"  
Bulma nahm Trunks und ging heraus. Dann stellte sie 200 G-Einheiten an und blickte durch das Fenster.  
Erst wurde Vegeta zu Boden gedrückt, stand dann aber wieder auf und ging ganz normal im Raum hin und her. Er hüpfte auf und ab und machte Saltos.  
"Ist okay!" rief er und kam wieder raus.  
"Kannst du dich daran erinnern wie man fliegt?"  
"Ich kann fliegen? Ist das normal?"  
"Eigentlich nicht! Aber du bist ohnehin nicht normal! Versuchs doch mal! Eigentlich müsstest du das können, wie laufen oder sprechen!"  
Vegeta dachte einfach daran, sich von der Schwerkraft zu lösen und dann hob er vom Boden ab. Höher als 1 Meter konnte er nicht, das sie immer noch im Haus waren.  
"Das geht! Kann ich sonst noch was übermenschliches?" fragte er lachend.  
Bulma sah ihn zum ersten mal lachend.  
"Dich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln!"  
"Wie? Wie soll das denn gehen?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich glaube du musst deine Wut frei lassen oder so was!"  
"Na gut." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und versuchte an irgend etwas zu denken was ihn rasend machte. Das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam, war der Name "Kakarott" und ohne sich besonders anzustrengen, loderte seine Aura golden auf und Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper herum. Dann wurden seine Haare gold und durch diesen Energieschub wurde Bulma beinahe durch das halbe Haus geblasen.  
"Aaahhh...Hilfe!" rief sie, als sie keinen Halt mehr fand.  
Vegeta reagierte und flog zu ihr hin, als sie immer noch mit Chibi-Trunks durch den Gang gewirbelt wurde.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sie auf, denn er war schnell genug hinter sie gekommen.  
"Es...es tut mir leid! Ich hätte es nicht hier tun sollen!"  
Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und stand auf.   
Chibi-Trunks fing an zu weinen und Bulma versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Ich...ich wollte das nicht. Ehrlich!"  
"Ja, ich weiß! Das ist bei dir so. Dafür kannst du nichts. Weil du deine Kraft nicht einschätzten konntest."  
"Muss ich wohl noch üben. Irgendwie seltsam... ich fühl mich gar nicht so als ob ich so anders bin."  
Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern und ging, gefolgt von Vegeta, zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Vielleicht rufe ich jetzt mal Son-Goku an. Ich glaube er kann dir da weiterhelfen."  
"Moment, hast du nicht gesagt ich kann ihn nicht ab? wird er mir dann helfen?!"  
"Hey! Ich sagte DU kannst ihn nicht ab. Er hat ja laufend versucht mit dir klar zu kommen. Aber du kennst nicht deinen "Saiyajin-Stolz". Du warst ja immer wie ein überlegendes Wesen und wolltest mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben! Ich glaube schon, dass er dir helfen kann! Jedenfalls mit dem Umgang deiner Kraft!"  
Sie ging zum Telefon und wählte Goku's Nummer.  
"Hallo?"  
"Hallo Goku! Ich bin's!"  
"Oh, Bulma, was gibt's?"  
"Am besten du kommst mal kurz vorbei. Wir haben hier....nun ja... ein kleines Problem!"  
"Problem? Worum geht's denn genau?"  
"Lange Geschichte. Aber du weißt ja, dass Vegeta lange bewusstlos war. Nun... er ist jetzt wieder aufgewacht, aber...er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren! Am besten du kommst erst mal zu uns!"  
"Geht klar. Gib mir nur 20 Minuten!"  
Dann legte er auf und flog los.  
  
Vegeta saß währenddessen auf dem Sofa und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
"Woran denkst du?"  
"Ich versuche mich an Kakarott zu erinnern."  
"Hast du's schon mal mit Aura aufspüren versucht. Da hattet ihr Saiyajins ja einen Vorteil. Versuchs mal, spür eine Aura auf."  
"Welche? Ich kenn doch keine!"  
"Trunks' Aura. Er müsste doch als halber Saiyajin nicht schwer aufzuspüren sein!"  
"Okay. Geh mal irgendwo hin und ich versuche euch aufzuspüren. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das klappt!"  
"In Ordnung."  
  
Bulma ging in ihr Labor und wartete dass Vegeta, Trunks' Aura aufspüren würde.  
Keine 20 Sekunden später war er da.  
"Hähä! Da bin ich! Aber das ist ja wohl echt nicht schwer."  
"Für dich ohnehin nicht. Aber kannst du hier in der Nähe noch eine andere starke Aura spüren? Eine die du vielleicht schon mal gekannt hast!?"  
"Ja, stärker als ich. Keine 10 Kilometer entfernt. Sag mal, ist das...Kakarott? Ich kann mich an diese Aura erinnern. Ist er es?"  
"Höchst wahrscheinlich. Du kannst ja mal versuchen zu im zu fliegen."  
"Wohnen wir hier nicht in einer Stadt? Was sagen die Leute, wenn sie plötzlich jemanden fliegen sehen?"  
Bulma lachte und sie gingen wieder nach unten.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass stört die wenig. Immerhin hat's dir auch nie was ausgemacht. Nun ja, ich glaube alle Bewohner hier wissen, das in der Capsule Corp. seltsame Leutchen wohnen."  
"Capsule Corp.? Ist das hier?"  
"Ja, aber jetzt beeil dich, sonst ist Son-Goku hier!"  
  
Vegeta öffnete sie Haustür und flog in den Himmel hinauf. Jetzt war Goku's Aura nicht mehr weit weg. Plötzlich blieb er mitten in der Luft schwebend. Goku hielt kurz vor ihm.  
"Hallo Kakarott!"  
"Vegeta? Was machst du hier?"  
"Ich habe dich gesucht. Komm mit!"  
"Hast du nicht dein Gedächtnis verloren?! Woher kennst du mich dann?"  
"Was weiß ich? Irgendwie ist da was haften geblieben. Der Rest war aber weg. Aber das mit dem Fliegen und Auren aufspüren kann ich ja noch!"  
  
In der Capusle Corp saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und tranken Kaffee.  
"An was kannst du dich erinnern Vegeta?" fragte Goku.  
"An nichts...ich wusste nicht mal das ich 'nen Sohn hab, geschweige denn dass ich hier mit Bulma wohne. Das einzige was ich ansatzweise wusste, war dein Name. Und irgendwie auch deine Aura, aber wie du aussiehst nicht!"  
"Oje...sonst echt nichts? Unser Kampf damals? Die Story auf Namek? Gar nichts?"  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist schlimm... vor allem für dich. Aber ich hoffe du bleibst jetzt so wie du bist! Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anmeckerst!"  
"Wieso sollte ich? Hast du mir was getan?"  
"Nein. Aber so könnten wir uns ja anfreunden..."  
"Wieso nicht. Wenn wir uns kennen, oder kannten. Außerdem kennst du Bulma seit vielen Jahren oder? Soweit wie ich das mit den Dragonballs oder wie die Dinger hießen mitbekommen habe."  
"Ich hab's!" rief Bulma plötzlich und sprang auf.  
"Was?" fragte Goku.  
"Die Idee! Wir rufen Shenlong und bitten ihn, das Vegeta seine Erinnerungen zurück bekommt."  
"Gute Idee, aber wird er dann nicht wieder so wie früher?"  
"Also, so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, möchte ich gar nicht wieder so sein wie ich früher gewesen bin! Ich muss ein echtes Ekel gewesen sein. Kann dieser Shenlong nicht einfach nur mein Gedächtnis zurückbringen, mich aber so lassen wie ich jetzt bin?"  
"Weiß nicht! Wir sollten's probieren!" meinte Bulma.  
"Bulma? Hast du die Dragonballs im Haus?"  
"Nicht alle! Etwa 3 glaube ich, der Rest liegt noch verstreut auf der Welt herum! Aber ich kann noch einen Radar bauen und ihr geht auf die Suche!"  
"Gute Idee! Dann sucht jeder von uns 2! Okay, Vegeta?"  
"Ein Radar findet die Dragonballs? Ist das der von dem du mir erzählt hast?"  
"Genau! Los schnell! Goku, erklär du ihm, wie er die Dragonballs findet und zeig ihm am besten einen. Die sind da hinten im Schrank! Ich baue einen neuen Radar! Gib mir 'ne halbe Stunde!"  
  
Damit rannte sie in ihr Labor.  
Es war spät abends als Goku schließlich mit dem letzten Dragonball wieder in der Capsule Corp. ankam. Er musste fast um die halbe Welt fliegen um die beiden Dragonballs zu finden. Vegeta war schon wieder zurück.  
  
"Hier!" sagte er außer Atem und drückte Bulma die beiden Dragonballs mit 2 und 7 Sternen in die Hand. Vegeta hielt den mit 1 und 6 Sternen in den Händen und betrachtete sie.  
"Damit wären es alle!", meinte sie und blickte zu Vegeta um eine Antwort zu erlangen.  
"Was ist?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, sollen wir Shenlong noch heute rufen oder bis morgen warten? Was meinst du Goku?"  
"Morgen. Wir sollten uns die Sache noch mal überlegen."  
"Ist mir recht. Aber irgendwie hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl..." meinte Vegeta und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Es war schon dunkel draußen.  
"Ja, ob Shenlong dich wieder -zurechtbiegen- kann? Ich weiß nicht, ob es über seine Grenzen steigt."  
"Ich könnte Kami-sama, mal fragen. Er hat aber gesagt, dass er mir nur einen Wunsch erfüllt, das war damals vor vielen Jahren. Ich glaube das kann selbst er mir nicht sagen."  
"Okay, lasst uns bis morgen warten. Goku, du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen."  
Goku ging hundemüde aus dem Raum. Er hatte schon öfters mal hier übernachtet und kannte den Weg zum Gästezimmer so langsam auswendig, obwohl er sich immer noch oft im Haus verlief.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Vegeta."  
Vegeta stand noch immer am Fenster und blickte hinaus.  
"Ich geh noch nicht ins Bett. Kannst du mich eine Weile alleine lassen? Ich muss noch etwas nachdenken."  
"Klar."  
Vegeta legte die Dragonballs zu den anderen in den Beutel und diesen auf den Tisch. Dann ging er nach draußen und setzte sich auf die Terrasse.  
"Ein Vollmond. Woran erinnert mich das nur?"  
Er blieb fast eine halbe Stunde so dort sitzen und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Es war eine klare, kalte Winternacht. Aber dann wurde es ihm zu kalt, immerhin trug er nur seinen saiyanischen Kampfanzug. Dieser war zwar isoliert und kälteabweisend, aber wenn er nur auf der Stelle saß, wurde ihm doch schnell kalt. Jetzt hatte er Zeit sich das Gebäude von außen anzusehen. An der Vorderseite stand groß "Capsule Corporation" und alles war ein Kuppelförmiges Gebäude.   
"Ich probier noch mal das Auren aufspüren aus. Mal sehen....Trunks..."  
Er suchte nach Trunks' Aura und suchte die Stelle, bis er dann vor seinem Fenster schwebte. Er merkte dass das Fenster nebenan, ein Abstellzimmer für alte Geräte, offen war. So flog er herein und ging leise in Trunks' Zimmer. Dieser schlief in seinem Gitterbettchen und hatte eine Art "Stoff-Goku" als Spielzeug. Den musste er wohl von Gohan oder Goku geschenkt bekommen haben.  
"Hallo, mein Sohn..." flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
Trunks wachte auf und blickte Vegeta für eine Weile an. Dann fing er an zu schreien.  
"Psstt. Leise!" sagte Vegeta drohend, aber Trunks dachte nicht daran. So blieb Vegeta nichts anderes übrig als ihn aus seinem Bett zu heben und ihn zu beruhigen.   
"Psstt.. sei leise, sonst weckst du noch wen auf."  
Vegeta merkte es nicht, aber auf einmal stand Goku neben ihm.  
"Wie? Was? Kakarott? Was machst du hier?"  
"Ich habe Trunks-chan schreien gehört."  
"Ach so. Na ja, jetzt hat er wieder aufgehört."  
"Hehe...schon komisch..." meinte Goku.  
"Was?"  
"Na, dass außgerechnet DU jetzt deinen Sohn auf dem Arm hast. Hätte ich mir nie vorgestellt."  
"Echt? Seltsam...na ja, ich kann mich nicht mal DARAN erinnern, du weißt woran...?!"  
"Jaja....muss ja echt verwirrend sein! Aber morgen werden wir ja sehen, ob du deine Erinnerungen zurück bekommst!"  
"Na dann bis morgen! Ich bin jetzt auch müde!" meinte er gähnend und legte Trunks zurück in sein Bett. Dieser war während ihres "Gespräches" schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Vegeta ging nach unten und suchte den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Dieses Haus war einfach ZU groß. Aber nach einer Weile hatte er es dann doch gefunden.  
  
Vegeta wachte als erster auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schaute er sich die Dragonballs noch einmal an. Bulma und Goku hatten ihm von ihren Abenteuern damals erzählt. Und auch davon, dass es auf dem Planeten Namek Dragonballs gab. er sollte auch da gewesen sein, doch davon wusste er nichts.  
  
"Vegeta? Es ist sechs Uhr morgens!"  
"Ich weiß, aber mir kommt es nicht so vor!"  
"Stimmt. Du bist ja immer so früh auf!"  
"So?"  
  
Bulma grinste. Er wusste ja wirklich nichts.  
"Ja, aber wie ich Son-Goku kenne, steht der vor 10 oder 11 nicht auf! Du kannst ruhig noch ein paar Stunden weiterschlafen!"  
"Muss nicht sein!"  
"Ich bin jedenfalls noch müde."  
Sie wollte sich umdrehen und wieder gehen, aber Vegeta hielt sie zurück.  
"Ähm...Bulma?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich...äh...war gestern Abend noch bei Trunks und Kakarott ist dort aufgetaucht. Er meinte, dass ich mich sonst nie mit Trunks beschäftigt habe. Stimmt das?"  
"Also soweit ich weiß", sie lachte wieder",hat er Recht. Ja!"  
"Und...wieso nicht?"  
"Tss...du...das ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Dazu müsste ich deine Gedanken kennen. Aber ich hab mir das so zusammengereimt. Das was damals passiert ist...dir ging's nicht darum. Du hast mich nicht geliebt und wolltest dieses Kind nicht. Deswegen hast du Trunks auch immer ignoriert und abgestritten, sein Vater zu sein. Hmm...jedenfalls eine ziemlich verzwickte Sache. Der einzige der das wirklich verstehen würde, das bist du."  
"Hmm...komisch!"  
"Was? Die ganze Geschichte? Ja, find ich auch!"  
"Nein, das ist es nicht! Aber sag' mal...du liebst mich, oder den Vegeta der ich vorher war, doch oder?"  
"Das ist genauso. Nicht einfach zu sagen! Einerseits warst du ja wirklich ein...Arschloch...sorry! Aber andererseits, na ja du hattest auch deine andere Seite. Doch da konnte man sich nie sicher sein, ob du es wirklich so gemeint hast! Dein Saiyajin-Stolz hat mich echt zum Wahnsinn getrieben! Du warst ja immer besser als alle anderen!"  
  
Sie standen sich gegenüber und Vegeta blickte ihr einige Minuten lang stumm in die Augen. Dann grinste er und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab.  
"Was?", fragte Bulma irritiert.  
"Ach, nicht so wichtig."  
"Ich will's aber wissen!"  
"Na ja...ich wollte nur mal wissen, was ich an dir finde!"  
"Hmm? Geht das auch deutlicher?"  
  
Vegeta trat ans Fenster. Draußen war es noch dunkel, nur der helle Schnee auf dem Rasen leuchtete.  
"Du hast dich doch gefragt, ob ich das ernst meine...okay, ich kann's dir jetzt sagen."  
"Ja?"  
"Ich...ich..."  
Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und schloss sie in seine Arme.  
"Ja! Ich liebe dich!"  
"Wie? Echt jetzt?"  
"Ja. Ich war wohl nur zu stolz es zuzugeben."  
  
Bulma drückte ihn von sich und wollte wieder gehen.  
"Hey! Was...was ist?"  
"Ich weiß nicht! Wenn das mit den Dragonballs klappen würde, dann wärst du sicher wieder genauso wie vorher und könntest dich an das hier nicht mehr erinnern."  
"Ich weiß doch wohl, was ich denke. Bitte Bulma! Nur noch die paar Stunden."  
"Ach...o-okay. Aber eins musst du mir versprechen, falls Shenlong den Wunsch erfüllt."  
"Äh, was?"  
"Kümmere dich um Trunks und lass ihn nicht links liegen. Er kann dafür am wenigsten."  
"Hai!"  
  
Bulma packte ihn schließlich am Handgelenk und zog in mit in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Einige Stunden später, Goku war grade in die Küche gekommen, saßen sie beim Frühstück und es war vollkommen still. So lange bis Goku verschlafen herein kam.  
"Morgen..." murmelte er und setzte sich.  
"Morgen Goku."  
Bulma gab ihm die Kaffeekanne und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war immer noch so kalt, dass der Schnee liegen blieb. Auf der Straße fuhr eine Planierraupe hin und her und befreite diese vom Schnee, damit Autos fahren konnten. So ein verschneiter Winter war seit Jahren nicht mehr in dieser Stadt gekommen.  
  
"Habt ihr was?", fragte Goku, als es so still war.  
"Nichts! Ich denke nach, Kakarott." meinte Vegeta und stützte seinen Kopf wieder auf seiner Hand ab und blickte in seine Tasse.  
"Und über was?"  
"Alles. Und auch wieder nichts."  
Goku machte einen verstörrten Gesichtsausdruck, den Vegeta aber nicht wahrnahm.  
  
"Komm Goku! Lass ihn, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer!"  
"Du hast wohl Recht, Bulma.", antwortete Goku und verließ hinter Bulma die Küche durch die Verbindungstür zum Wohnzimmer.  
  
Vegeta blickte auf und sah, wie die Tür zufiel. Dann verfiel er wieder der Sache, über die er schon eine ganze Weile nachdachte.  
"Irgendwie...ich weiß nicht...aber das vorhin..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr hoch.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde standen sie, Bulma in winterjacke, im Garten und Goku hielt den Beutel mit den Dragonballs in der Hand.  
  
"Dann mal los. Hast du dir die Sache nochmal überlegt, Vegeta?"  
"Ja, es muss wohl sein...ruf Shenlong..." murmelte Vegeta.  
  
Goku nickte ihm zu und trat einige Schritte von den beiden davon. Zur Capsule Corp. gehörte ein großer Garten, der nun vollkommen weiß war.  
  
Goku schüttete die Dragonballs auf den Boden und legte einen, der wegrollen wollte die zu den anderen. Nun fingen sie im inneren zu leuchten und Goku rief laut in den Himmel:  
  
"Shenlong! Erscheine!"  
  
Nachdem der Himmel sich verdunkelte, sprang ein goldener Strahl aus den Dragonball senkrecht in den Himmel. Daraus erschien ein endlos langer grüner Drache, deren Hinterteil von den Dragonballs ausging, die nun orange glühten.  
  
Nachdem sich Shenlong's Körper über den Himmel verteilt hatte fragte dieser:  
"Nun, ihr habt mich gerufen. Ich werde euch einen Wunsch erfüllen, egal welchen... Sagt mir euren Wunsch."  
  
Bulma blickte Vegeta an und nahm seine Hand. Vegeta schloss die Augen und Goku begann den Wunsch zu erklären, auch wenn es ihm etwas schwer fiel.  
  
"Also, kannst du Vegeta's Erinnerungen zurückbringen, aber so, dass die der letzten 24 Stunden erhalten bleiben, und dass er keine Abneigung mehr gegen uns hat?"  
  
"Nichts leichter als das! Wartet einige Sekunden..........nun, der Wunsch ist erfüllt. Bis zum nächsten Mal!"  
  
Ende Teil 1 


	2. Teil 2

Teil 2  
  
Die Dragonballs glühten und flogen in den Himmel.   
Goku grinste und tat, was er schon einmal getan hatte. Er sprang nach oben und griff nach dem Dragonballs mit den 4 Sternen. Er wollte, dass dieser bei Bulma blieb, damit nicht irgendwer alle 7 bekommen könnte.  
  
Nun wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Vegeta, der mit Bulma einige Meter hinter ihm standen.  
  
Vegeta spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen und er langsam erneut sein Bewusstsein verlor. Bulma packte ihn unter den Armen und versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
  
"Warte, ich helf dir!" rief Goku und hob den Saiyajin hoch. Dann gingen sie wieder ins Haus, weil es draußen wirklich ziemlich kalt war. Bulma wunderte sich warum diese Saiyajin nicht froren. Vegeta trug seine Klamotten die er immer trug und Goku nur seinen orangen Kampfanzug.  
  
Wieder im Haus brachte Goku Vegeta auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte Bulma ungeduldig.  
"Ja, was fragst du mich das?!"  
"Sollen wir ihn aufwecken oder warten, bis er von selbst aufwacht?"  
Goku zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte nach. Er dachte lange nach, aber nach 15 Minuten brach er die Stille.  
"Ich denke wir können ihn aufwecken. Er schläft nur!"  
"Moment,...Son-kun, woher weißt du das so genau?"  
"Ich? Irgendwie hab ich das gespürt. Wenn er bewusstlos wäre, dann könnte ich seine Aura nicht spüren, ist jetzt aber anders."  
  
Bulma ging kurz aus dem Zimmer um nach Trunks zu sehen. Kurz darauf kamen sie dann zurück.  
"Willst du ihn aufwecken oder ich?"  
"Ich? Naja, nö mach' du das mal lieber." meinte Goku verschmitzt.  
"Halt mal Trunks-chan", Bulma blickte Goku an und zögerte, "...öhm...Son-kun...könntest du...naja...ich meine...könntest du mal kurz rausgehen...ich...ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Jaja...wer weiß wie er reagiert! Okay, ich bin dann mit Trunks oben und spiel mit ihm, ja?"  
"Mmmhmm..."  
  
Bulma kniete sich neben der Couch hin und blickte auf Vegeta.  
Irgendwie wusste sie nicht was jetzt mit ihm geschehen war, aber obwohl sie wusste, dass fast alle Wünsche von Shenlong erfüllt wurden, warum sollte es hier nicht klappen.  
  
"Vegeta",flüsterte sie leise,"hörst du mich?"  
Vegeta erwachte wie aus einem langen Schlaf und öffnete die Augen.  
"Wie? Du? Was?"  
"Wie geht's dir?"  
Vegeta rührte sich nicht und murmelte:  
"Komisch. Es ist als ob ich 2 Wochen am Stück geschlafen hätte. Wieso?"  
"Weißt du was gestern war?"  
"Ja, echt komisch...aber ich weiß nur soviel, dass..." er stockte,"Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?"  
"Eine Woche, aber wie...ich weiß jetzt nicht was ich sagen soll."  
"Okay, also, dann bin ich dran: Ich weiß nicht was in der letzten Woche los war, habe aber meine Erinnerungen aus der Zeit davor wieder und auch das von gestern. Komisch nur, dass ich nicht weiß warum ich den ganzen Kram gemacht hab. Weißt du warum ich Kakarott die ganze Zeit töten wollte? Ich jedenfalls nicht, er hat mir nichts getan soweit ich weiß. Aber irgendwie weiß ich jetzt gar nichts mehr, warum ich was gemacht hab."  
"Ähhh..aha..", gab Bulma von sich. Jetzt stieg sie selbst durch nichts mehr durch. Vegeta stand auf und blickte sie desorientiert an.  
"Hmph...ist was?"  
"Nein...okay. Es ist was! Ich weiß bloß nicht mehr was..."  
"So ka."  
"?"  
"Naja, mir jetzt auch egal. Ich glaube jedenfalls das mein Gravitationsraum mich vermisst hat.", grinste er und machte sich auf um zu gehen. Als er zur Tür kam wurde diese grade von Goku geöffnet.  
"Hey! Kakarott altes Haus, lange nicht gesehen!"  
"Häää?" war Goku's Antwort darauf. Vegeta registrierte Trunks und nahm ihn Goku ab.  
"Oho, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht mein kleiner Trunks ist!"  
Goku kratzte sich immer noch verwundert am Kopf. Jetzt war er derjenige, der nicht mehr wusste was los war.  
Vegeta grinste zu Bulma und kam zurück.  
"Wisst ihr was? Das Training kann heute mal warten!"  
"Echt? Wie kommst du dazu?"  
"Nun, ich habe euch allen was zu sagen..."  
Er setzte Trunks auf eine Decke, die auf dem Boden lag, dann blickte er zu Bulma und Goku die nebeneinander vor ihm standen und ihn fragend ansahen.  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und kniete vor ihnen nieder.  
"Hiermit möchte ich mit für alles war vorgefallen ist, bei euch entschuldigen. Ich wusste nicht was ich getan habe, ich war wie versessen darauf, dich zu töten, Kakarott. Ich konnte es nicht ab, immer an zweiter Stelle zu sein, nie der Beste zu sein, und das hat etwas in mir geweckt, dass mich von allem was um mich herum geschah abschottete. Ich hatte nur diesen einen Gedanken und dieser wollte verwirklicht werden. Aber jetzt, muss ich einsehen, dass ich es nie schaffe, dich zu übertrumpfen. Obwohl ich, Prinz der Saiyajin, ein stolzes Mitglied der Königsfamilie von Vegeta-sei, ein Elitekrieger bin, hast du jedoch eine Sache die mir fehlte. Ich war voller Hass und Töten war wie eine Wohltat für mich, dass war für alle Saiyajin so. Aber du, warst ein Super-Saiyajin, und das vor mir. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ein Super-Saiyajin, und dabei bist du hier auf diesem Planeten aufgewachsen, hast nie etwas von der Ehre ein Saiyajin zu sein, gewusst. Trotzdem warst du besser als ich und damit muss ich mich abfinden. Verzeih mir diese Schandtat, ich habe viele Unschuldige getötet, nur weil ich wütend war..."  
Ohne aufzublicken begann er von neuem:  
"Nicht nur das. Ebenso muss ich mich bei dir, Bulma, und bei Trunks entschuldigen. Du weißt genau was damals vorgefallen ist. Ich habe mich nach diesem einen Mal nie mehr darum geschert, was los war. Es war mir egal, denn ich hatte nur eins im Sinn, eben um besser zu werden als Kakarott. Ich habe dir eins nie offenbart, und zwar das selbst in einem Saiyajin wie mir, Liebe existiert. Ich kann dir jetzt nur soviel sagen, dass ich dich liebe und dich nie wieder verlassen will. Denn du und Trunks seid alles was ich jetzt noch habe. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, euch zu beschützen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass mein kleiner Sohn mit einem Vater aufwächst, der immer für ihn da ist...das wäre vorerst alles..."  
Goku schluckte. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er so etwas sagen würde. "Masaka..." hauchte er und schritt langsam an ihnen vorbei.  
"Ich lass euch jetzt alleine." sagte er und verließ den Raum.   
Bulma hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu heulen. Vegeta erhob sich und ging auf sie zu.  
"Ich liebe dich. Wirklich..." sagte er und nahm sie in seine Arme,"Was ich gestern gesagt habe, war mein voller Ernst. Und das eben auch."  
"Oh Vegeta. Mir fehlen die Worte."  
"Du brauchst nichts sagen. Hier setz dich."  
Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und Vegeta nahm Trunks vom Boden auf. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie.  
"Ich muss mich nochmal bei dir bedanken."  
"Wofür?"  
"Für alles."  
Trunks zappelte auf Vegeta's Schoß herum und wollte auf den Arm.  
"Oh! Fast hätte ich dich vergessen." meinte Vegeta und hob ihn mit dem freien Arm hoch.  
"Ihr beide seid mein ein und alles, wisst ihr das?"  
Kaum hatte es das ausgesprochen, beugte er sich zu Bulma und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
Bulma lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was passierte.  
"Vegeta, du wirst für mich immer die Nr.1 sein, egal was passiert."  
"He! Ist dir kalt?"  
"Ja, ein bisschen. Aber nicht so schlimm."  
Vegeta zog seine Handschuhe und seine Kampfweste aus. Dann brachte er Trunks wieder in sein Zimmer und kehrte zurück.  
"Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir...in mein Zimmer gehen?"  
Bulma lachte:"Nicht das ich wüsste."  
  
Vegeta zog sie auf sein Bett und umarmte sie.   
  
---  
und wie's weitergeht kann man sich selbst denken.  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
